Nouvelle vie
by lufoca-noir
Summary: Marinette à 25 ans, en pleine séparation elle retourne vivre chez ses parents avec sa fille le temps trouver un appartement. Elle va retrouver d'anciens amis s'en faire de nouveau et surtout prendre le temps de se reconstruire. Quand désir et obligations se confronte les choses sont parfois difficile à gérées surtout pour un certain chat noir.
1. Renouveau

Nous sommes Vendredi soir, j'ai le cœur lourd en cette fin Septembre. Le soleil décline doucement sur Paris, tous ses chamboulements dans ma vie ont le don de me stresser, le travail mais surtout toutes les préparatifs du déménagement me fatigue . Comment ai-je pu en arriver là franchement je ne sais pas. Je sent cette masse dans ma poitrine depuis plusieurs jours et cette nausée persistante ne me laisse que très peu de répit. En attendant de retrouver un chez moi rapidement j'ai été contrainte de me réfugiée au domicile parentale.

Lorsque je me réveille dans mon ancienne chambre je prends mon échec en pleine figure tous les matins vivement que mes démarches avancent. Je dois imposé tellement de choses à mes chers parents que ça me rends malade, mon chien déjà Cat plutôt contradictoire comme prénom. Sûrement en rapport avec ma vie de super héroïne masquée et mes deux chats Ryan et Gosling et pour le coup aucunes idées de se qui m'as pris ce jour là… Bref je suis désormais célibataire mais en contre parti je vis avec Ryan Gosling alors l'un dans l'autre je ne m'en sors pas si mal que ça. Alors de quoi je me plains me direz vous et bien ma vie est plutôt chaotique, j'ai eu le malheur de faire un enfant avec la mauvaise personne. Une belle petite file de 4 ans nommée Noémie sauf qu'il m'as fallu 6 ans pour me rendre compte que ce type n'était qu'un con. J'ai enfin réussi à me détacher de l'emprise de cet homme qui faisait battre mon cœur autrefois. Ma décision de définitivement lui tourner le dos fût prise cette ultime soirée ou l'alcool et la drogue coulait à flot et cette claque que j'ai prise pour je ne sais plus quelle raison. Ce coup à sonné la fin de notre histoire, de façon définitive cette fois je me souvent de cette douleur non pas sur ma joue rougie mais dans ma poitrine. Cette douleur mêlée à cette peur viscérale qui nous touche au plus profond de notre être. La peur de voir mon enfant recevoir ses coups à ma place lorsque je ne suis pas présente. J'ai donné 6 ans de ma vie à cet homme pour rien le coup de foudre que j'avais ressentie me parais tellement loin aujourd'hui. Par la suite il y à eu la manipulations, les mensonges, les faux semblants et les coups lorsqu'il avait eu une journée trop pénible. J'ai décidé de me reconstruire loin de cette relation malsaine et destructrice.

Ma chambre s'est transformée en brocante, on ne met plus un pied devant l'autre. Je dois allé vider mon logement le lendemain avec mon père étant imposant j'espère que tout se passera relativement bien. J'ai besoin de me vider la tête ce soir de briser mes chaînes et retrouver mes vieux amis perdu de vue contre mon grès. Ma mère m'a pris entre 4 yeux pour que je leur confie la puce le temps d'une soirée. J'ai tellement de mal à la lâcher depuis toute cette histoire, elle est tout pour moi. Mais le besoin de tourner la page sur ces 6 années de calvaire devient plus fort, ces 6 années de « je t'aime moi non plus » de coups de poings intempestifs dans les murs ou sur les meubles. 6 ans tumultueux entre ruptures et réconciliations, entre manipulations psychologique, de violences verbales et physiques. De ses yeux larmoyants, ses promesse de m'aimer et de ne jamais recommencer. Oui demain signerait définitivement la fin de mon ancienne vie.

Je met un épisode de Peppa Pig à ma loulou et file sous la douche l'abandonnant hilare devant la petite famille reste longtemps sous l'eau chaude , la sentir couler m'apaise, les allés retours on endoloris tous mes muscles après 10 bonnes minutes je sors enfin. Je m'inspecte longuement dans le miroir partiellement embué de la salle de bains, ce corps meurtrie et amaigrie qui ne me ressemble plus. Les larmes commencent à dessiner des sillons sur mes joues sans que n'essaie de les retenir. Tikky sort de l'amas de serviettes et vient coller son front contre ma joue. Elle ne dit rien mais son contact me réconforte, elle n'a jamais eu besoin de me dire quoi que se soit pour me transmettre son point de vue. D'un coup le déclic se fait dans mon esprit, j'essuie mes larmes d'un revers de main.

«Il est temps de me ressaisir et d'avancer»

Elle acquiesce. Je lui souris.

«Aller ce soir je n'y pense plus en plus je vais finir par me mettre en retard avec ces conneries!»

Je sors en sous vêtement de la salle de bain attrape ma valise et la vide sur mon lit, me m'étant à la recherche d'une tenue correct pour cette soirée de retrouvailles. Ma fille se penche sceptique sur ma pile de linge.

«Maman! Mais pourquoi tu met du bazar?» Me dit-elle horrifiée.

J'éclate de rire et lui colle un bisou sur ses petites joues, j'attrape un jean et un top pas trop moche. Oui parce qu'en général après une séparation tous les vêtements dans lequel nous a vu notre ex nous sorte par tous les orifices! Donc bientôt je vais devoir m'en procurer de nouveaux un besoin vital même.

«Je suis moche!» J'ai pensé à haute voix car ma fille me réponds.

«Et moi je suis jolie?

Je me retourne vers elle prête à lui dire que c'est la plus belle petite fille du monde mais elle a mis un de mes soutient gorge par dessus le haut de son pyjama. Essayant de se battre avec les crochets pour le fermer. j'éclate de rire.

«Mais qu'est ce que tu fais avec ça»

«Bah je cache mes tétés comme toi Maman» me répond-elle du tac au tac comme si c'était une évidence. «Tu peux fermer? Je lui attache les crochets et la voilà partie en courant jusqu'au miroir pour s'admirer. Cet enfant me fais tellement craquer, j'enfile un gilet, et descends au salon avec Noémie rejoindre mes parents. J'embrasse ma fille et les remercie en mettant ma veste et mes baskets. Car lorsqu'on devient maman on devient aussi multi-tâches. Je sors Cat vite fait et prends la route en direction du bar. L'endroit est plein à craquer, l'ambiance à l'air assez festive et la musique bat son plein. J'envoie un message à Alya et sa réponse ne se fait pas attendre.

«Nous sommes en route Nino avait oublié sa casquette et vu que c'est un mec relou on a du faire demi tours pour la récupé on se dépêche t'inquiète!»

J'attrape mon paquet de cigarettes au fond de mon sac et fume patiemment en les attendant. Ils arrivent au bout de 10 interminable minutes entre temps un mec est tomber avec son pote au milieu des tables de la terrasse, une blonde m'a empruntée mon briquet et a allumée sa cigarette à l'envers. Les joies des soirées parisienne un peu trop arrosées… Alya me saute au cou, on ne c'était pas vu depuis plusieurs mois elle et Jules ne se supportaient pas. Nous nous installons à une table à l'intérieur et commandons des cocktails les discutions vont bon train et les potins aussi, nous avons tellement de temps à rattraper. Je suis tellement heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé, les rapports entre elle et le père de ma fille se sont très vite détériorés suite au agissements de celui-ci.

«J'ai tellement hâte de revoir ma filleul» Me dit-elle trépignant d'impatience.

«Ne t'inquiète pas tu vas pouvoir en profiter autant que possible...» elle me coupe la parole

«Maintenant que tu as quitté ce connard» me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Je lève les yeux au ciel faussement blasée et lui souris tendrement, mon Alya m'avait beaucoup manqué! Il est 22h et j'ai arrêter de compter les cocktails que j'ai bu mes idées sont beaucoup mais alors beaucoup moins clair qu'à mon arrivée, j'ai la tête lourde et les jambes en coton mais ce n'ai pas grave nous passons une excellente soirée. Demain avec ma gueule de bois et mon gobage désespéré de Doliprane je dirais une fois de plus que plus jamais je ne toucherais une goutte d'alcool… La grosse blague… Soudain le portable de Nino s'allume sur la table, il le saisit et tape frénétiquement sur l'écran tactile de son téléphone.

«ça vous gêne si Adrien nous rejoins? Demande t-il sans lever les yeux de son portable.

Il ajoute «de toute façon j'ai déjà dit oui!»

Je le regarde «Alors explique moi pourquoi tu nous pose la question alors si tu réponds avant la réponse? Bougonnais-je.

Adrien Agreste on était ensemble au collège puis au lycée avant que nos chemins se séparent jusqu'à il y a deux ans. Je suis plongée dans mes souvenirs et les lèvres de Nino bouge.

«HEIN?» C'est sortie de ma bouche comme ça très fort et très aromatisé Curaçao.

«Il avait un dîner caritatif ce soir et visiblement il souhaite vite s'en échapper son ex lui a encore fait un scandale»

«Ah bon ça m'étonne de Chloé» Je lui lance le sourire le plus hypocrite de ma réserve.

Il éclate de rire et rétorque «moi ça ne me surprends pas!»

Je lève les yeux au ciel et regarde Alya, «il n'a pas compris la subtilité de ma vanne...» Elle me regarde et rigole je l'a rejoins.

«vu que vous vous foutez de moi je vais pisser» réplique t-il faussement vexé.

«cool ta vie Nino» il me fait un geste obscène avec son majeur. J'ouvre la bouche les yeux exorbités vers Alya en le montrant du doigt l'air de dire tu as vu se qu'il a osé faire. Elle éclate de rire, une fois Nino de retour je commande une tournée de plus prends mon verre et tente de me frayer un chemin entre les gueules saoules. Une fois dehors j'extirpe une cigarette de mon paquet approche mon briquet pour l'allumé lorsque quelqu'un me l'arrache de la bouche.

«Le tabac c'est tabou Marinette!»

«Mêle toi de ton C… Adrien?

«Ravis de te revoir aussi!»


	2. Retrouvailles

«Bonsoir! Alors ce dîner caritatif?» Il ne dit rien et se gratte derrière la tête gêné. Deux ans que je ne l'ai pas vu et il toujours à croquer ses cheveux blond sont plus court, il porte un jean foncé, un polo gris et sa veste de costard nonchalamment sous le bras.

«Qu'est ce qui t'amène je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici» me demande t-il

«Je pensais que Nino t'avais prévenue que je serais là! Et quand bien même serais-tu venu si tu m'avais su ici ce soir?

«Bien-sur que oui! Je vois pas comment tu peux penser le contraire c'est du passé tout ça»

Je ne réponds rien sort une cigarette de mon paquet, mon briquet que je tends à Adrien qui allume celle qu'il m'a volée quelques minutes plus tôt. Nous ne disons rien, la musique devient assourdissante et ma tête tourne par moment ainsi que mes jambes en coton qui me font tanguer par moment. J'essaie de ne pas trop montrer au nouveau venu mon état d'ébriété mais vu la la tête qu'il fait je pense que c'est peine perdu…

Nous nous frayons un passage jusqu'à la table que nous occupons à l'intérieur, Alya et Nino s'embrasse comme deux ados, je lance un regard dégoûté à Adrien derrière moi, il rigole. C'est pas trop tôt il aura fini par ce détendre enfin, il faudra que l'on ai une discussion sérieuse que toutes ces histoires n'en pâtissent pas sur notre amitié.

J'essaie de retourner à ma place mais me cogne à la table et le verre d'Alya tombe sur ses genoux. Merde, je lui lance un regard désolé, elle me fusille du regard si ses prunelles avaient été des mitraillettes je serais morte au moins trois fois. Elle attrape mon bras et me traîne jusqu'aux toilettes , s'enferme dans une cabine, deux secondes plus tard je reçois son pantalon sur la tête.

«Maintenant Miss catastrophe tu vas me le sécher! Dit elle d'un ton sévère.

«Alya je suis désolé vraiment je n'ai pas fait exprès» Elle ronchonne à travers la porte de la cabine, je n'insiste pas je ne veux pas mourir dans les chiottes douteux d'un bar en plein Paris. Je commence à mettre le jean d'Alya sous le sèche main, le tissu sèche difficilement et une grosse auréole se dessine sur la jambe du pantalon. Je lui lance par dessus la porte, elle râle, ouvre à la volée toujours en sous vêtement.

«Je ne sors pas avec ça! Enlève ton pantalon me dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Ma copine est une sadique, je l'a regarde résignée enlève le mien difficilement et lui tends. Elle l'enfile à vitesse grand V et sort des toilettes me laissant là. Du coup des filles on pu profiter de mon corps de rêve en sous vêtement dans les toilettes pour dames.

J'en entant une dire que c'est dégueu de faire ça dans les bars, non mais on aura tout vu.

Je saute dans le froc d'Alya et retourne m'asseoir à la table, à mon retour l'ambiance est très tendu, les yeux d'Alya lance des éclairs elle a l'air furieuse. Je lance un regard interrogateur à mon voisin de table. Il allait me répondre lors-qu'Alya le coupe dans son élan.

«Nino s'est fait dragué et a accepté le numéro d'une salope peroxydée!» Elle est furieuse elle vide son verre d'un trait et sort en trombe sur la terrasse.

Ça risque de mal finir si nous intervenons pas, je la suis l'adrénaline m'as un peu fait dé-saouler j'entends des éclats de voix. J'y crois pas elle est partie toper la blonde, des talons de 12 et un impressionnant bonnet. Je saisi Alya par le bras les garçons sur mes talons.

«Je ne pensais pas que ton copain était pris!» dit la blonde.

Je murmure à Alya que si elle se bat avec elle elle risque de se faire prendre un coup de nibards qui lui vaudra un traumatisme crânien mais elle ne relève pas et se tourne vers Nino. Il essai de se justifier comme il peut Alya à toujours été jalouse. Il lui dit qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de refusé son numéro car la blonde lui a mis dans les mains et reparti tout de suite. Mouais… L'autre en a profité pour s'en allé nous laissant gérer la situation.

Après avoir calmée ma copine comme je l'ai pu nous décidons d'écourter la soirée qui avait plutôt bien commencée. De toute façon demain je dois déménager alors c'est plus raisonnable de partir maintenant dans tous les cas. Alya me fait la bise Nino fait de même nous avons rendez vous demain à 8h chez mes parents pour aller chercher mes affaires dans mon ancien logement. Me voilà sur le trottoir avec Adrien visiblement gêné par la tournure de la soirée, il propose de me raccompagner j'accepte, nous allons peut-être avoir cette importante conversation plus vite que prévu. L'alcool recommence à me faire de l'effet, mince moi qui pensais que je serais tranquille, j'espère pouvoir me contrôler et ne pas dire de bêtises aussi grosses que mes fesses.

«Elles ne sont pas grosses tes fesses Marinette!» s'exclame t-il un sourire malicieux collé sur le visage. Oups je me sent rougir. Trouve un truc Marinette trouve un truc.

«Euh on y va j'ai du boulot demain!» Oui alors pour trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à dire on repassera. Les rues sont vident à cette heure de la soirée, il ne fait pas très chaud mais la température est supportable sûrement grâce aux eaux de mer ingurgitées toute la soirée.

«Tu sais je n'ai rien de prévu demain je peux venir vous donner un coup de main pour tes meubles si tu as besoin de plus de bras.» Il avait affirmé ça le plus naturellement du monde je suis surprise.

«Euh si tu veux c'est gentil merci beaucoup.» Je lui souri, son regard transperce le mien de part en part, ses beaux yeux vert qui m'ont fait perdre mes moyens un nombre incalculable de fois. Je me détourne de lui et prends une cigarette dans ma pochette je lui tends le paquet, lorsque je lui tends mon briquet ses doigts effleurent les miens. La sensation m'électrise, mince moi qui pensais être passé à autre chose pas tout à fait.

«Tu sais que j'y ai vraiment cru» Murmure t-il.

«Quoi donc?» Je sais exactement de quoi il parle mais je veux l'entendre me le dire.

«Que tu resterais avec moi plutôt que de te remettre avec ce con!»

Voilà la discussion tant redoutée était lancé et j'allais assisté à mon procès.


	3. IL y a deux ans

Adrien Agreste était un mannequin réputé, sur de lui, quelqu'un de bien avec les mœurs et des principes. Malgré un emploi du temps surchargé il réussissant avec brio à concilier vie personnelle et professionnelle. Depuis deux ans, il était en couple avec la fille du maire de Paris Chloé Bourgeois, quelqu'un de capricieux, ambitieux et complètement anti-phatique. Une relation pleine de hauts et de bas, parsemé de grosses disputes et de crise de nerfs de sa compagne. Adrien était de plus en plus déboussolé tiraillé entre sa réputation et l'envie de mettre un terme à cette pseudo histoire d'amour qui ne lui convenais plus du tout. Il avait décidé de mettre sa relation entre parenthèses Chloé n'avait qu'à garder l'appartement luxueux qu'ils possédaient ensemble. Il était hors de question qu'il soit traité de la sorte par la femme qui partage sa vie, il ne voulait pas se résigner à devenir un de ces couples bobo qui allaient voir ailleurs chacun de leurs côtés. Non il en était hors de question.

Il prépara quelques affaires dans un sac de sport le jeta dans le coffre de sa voiture en cas de tempête incontrôlable. Il ne pris pas le volant ce soir là, il décida de prendre l'air et de réfléchir loin des hurlements de Chloé. Après avoir envoyé un message à Nino il l'avait rejoins dans un bar pour boire un verre et pouvoir vider ce sac plein de malheurs et de désespoir qui le pesait tant.

«Je pense que je dois me retrouver et quitter cette fille, vraiment cette relation n'a plus de sens!» s'exclame t-il le cœur lourd.

«Mec si tu n'est pas heureux avec Chloé laisse l'a tomber, des filles y en a plein et des supers en plus!» Le rassure Nino «si tu n'es pas bien avec elle quitte la, tu n'as rien à te reprocher cette nana est cinglé!»

«Tu as sans doutes raison mon pote...» soupira t-il «Mais Alya n'est pas avec toi ce soir?» Demanda t-il surpris.

«Non Marinette a quitté le père de sa fille il y a plusieurs semaines elle a fait garder Noémie ce soir et elle sont sortie.» Expliqua t-il à son ami.

Marinette ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de son amie. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être peiné pour elle, cette fille si gentille qui a toujours fait passer l'intérêt des autres avant le sien. Cette fille qui lorsqu'elle aime donne tout sans jamais rien demander en retour. Il avait entendu parler de ses déboires sentimentaux à plusieurs reprise et lorsque son compagnon avait levé la mais sur elle, il avait subitement eu envie d'aller lui péter la gueule. Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre il avait abandonné l'idée, sans doute pour ne pas mettre Marinette et sa fille dans une situation délicate.

«Et si on les rejoignait mon pote? Ça fait très longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu!» s'exclama t-il sa bonne humeur revenue au galop. Nino parût surpris mais acquiesça c'était une bonne idée après tout il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Il sorti son portable de sa poche et envoya un message à sa copine. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre lorsqu'il posa son téléphone sur la table il avait le sourire.

«On y va?Elles nous attende au Batofar!» Dit-il à son ami. Ils se mirent en route il avait un bon quart d'heure de marche avant d'arrivé à la péniche transformée en boite sur les quais de Seine. La discussion était animé et joyeuse, Adrien avait réussi à sortir tous ses problèmes de sa tête et de lâcher prise le temps d'une soirée.

En approchant des quais les deux acolytes croisaient de plus en plus de jeunes en tenue de soirée dans des états d'ébriétés plus ou moins avancés. Alya les attendait devant le ponton à l'entrée de la boite, lorsqu'elle les aperçus elle se dirigea dans leur direction. Elle embrassa Nino et fit la bise à Adrien, elle portait une jolie robe bordeaux à bretelles et des escarpins noirs. Ça change de l'éternel jeans baskets, elle était très jolie, ses cheveux etaient détachés et ondulaient joliment de chaque côtés de son visage. Elle attrapa la main de son compagnon et le traîna jusqu'à l'entrée de la péniche elle montra aux videurs le tampon sur son poignet signe qu'elle avait déjà son entrée.

Les garçons prirent un ticket, vestiaire et se laissèrent happer par la foule en délire. L'ambiance était survoltée, les gens dansaient, buvaient, décompressaient de leur semaine. Adrien eu rapidement besoin d'aller se chercher un verre au comptoir, il se fraya un passage entre un garçon et une fille et commanda sa boisson. Il fut bousculé par une silhouette féminine.

«Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu» Elle ne le regardait pas Adrien reconnu tout de suite son amie perdu de vue, elle se pencha au dessus du comptoir et commanda un soda. Au moment de se retourner elle fut projeté contre le comptoir et son verre lui échappa des mains. Elle jura, se retourna sur la personne fortement alcoolisé qui était tombé sur elle.

«Pas la peine de pousser on est pas des bœufs!» S'énerva t-elle puis leurs regards se croisèrent et elle le reconnu.

«Adrien ça alors que fais-tu ici?» S'exclama t-elle ravie de revoir le beau blond. Elle s'accrocha à son cou et lui fit la bise. Elle ne l'avait pas beaucoup ces dernières années entre son travail, son couple chaotique et son rôle de maman qu'elle prenait très au sérieux. Ils discutèrent brièvement, puis elle lui pris la main pour ne pas se perdre de vue en rejoignant leur couple d'amis.

Ils avaient passé la soirée ensemble, à danser, discuter, à sortir prendre l'air pour fumer une cigarette ou deux. Elle c'était beaucoup confié sur ses doutes ses sentiments contradictoire envers le père de sa fille, lui l'écoutait et se permettait de la conseiller lorsqu'il le jugeait nécessaire. Il était heureux de l'a retrouver et ne se quittèrent plus de la soirée. Il l'a trouvait mature, intelligente et tellement belle dans sa robe bleue qui lui allait parfaitement. Elle n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec la jeune fille frêle et peu sur d'elle des années collège. Malgré tout elle était forte et épanouie, elle parlait de son enfant avec beaucoup de fierté et d'amour.

Après avoir danser comme des fous tous les quatre au milieu de la piste de danse elle murmura quelque chose à l'oreille d'Alya qui acquiesça et elle sortie en sortant son paquet de cigarettes. Il l'a suivi à l'extérieur de la péniche, elle était accoudée à la rambarde les yeux perdu dans la Seine, elle frissonnait à cause de la fraîcheur de la nuit. Adrien nicha sa tête dans son cou, les bras de chaque côtés de son ami, il avait eu besoin de se contact après une soirée si agréable. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle se retourna et le serra dans ses bras, dans une étreinte chaleureuse et réconfortante. Il se détacha d'elle à contre cœur et son regard s'encra dans celui de Marinette. Les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient se transformèrent en millimètres et leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact, timide au début puis passionnés. Elle mis ses bras autour de son cou, ne voulant en aucun cas rompre ce contact devenu vital pour elle à ce moment précis. Elle avait besoin de toute cette chaleur de tout ce désir de la part de son partenaire, besoin de se laisser aller dans ses bras. Lorsque l'étreinte pris fin elle grogna de frustration. Il lui sourit.

«Et si on allait finir la soirée ailleurs rien que tout les deux» Proposa t-il. Il voulait qu'elle reste avec lui le plus longtemps possible, que cette nuit s'éternise dans ses bras.

«Il faut aller prévenir les autres alors, je devais raccompagner Alya ce soir.» Dit-elle en s'éclipsant quelques minutes, pendant ce temps il alla récupérer son vestiaire. Lorsqu'elle revint enfin elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Non c'était vraiment impossible de l'a laissé filer maintenant.


End file.
